Minion Pup Adventures
by Pricat
Summary: The younger minion pups Hiro, Jelly, Peanut and Winter are starting adventures and havingbfun along the way
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This story is a spin off from Minion Family as it centres around Hiro, Jelly, Peanut and Winter the younger minion pups along with Gru and Lucy's daughter Emily having adventures and fun but facing challenges too.**

**It's the first day of kindergarten for Hiro, Jelly, Peanut and Winter while Emily is starting first Winter is nervous about school but her brothers and cousin help her along with April, MinionFan4Ever's OC**

* * *

It was around seven in the morning and in a certain house with dead lawns, alarm clocks were going off in Hiro, Jelly, Peanut and Winter's rooms as they were starting kindergarten but we're anxious because they were getting up and dressed in clothes as their parents were anxious but knew that they would make them proud making Gru smile plus Emily was starting first grade which made him choked up along with Lucy since Kiko and Sulley were still here while Nick and Jewel were in college but Kai and Kenai were in high school.

April and Carl smiled as they were choked up too because their younger pups were growing up but knew a lot of adventures and challenges but Gru understood and saw that Nefario had done another one of his weird experiments on Kevin plus he was moody.

He was understanding but knew that their minion pups were growing up seeing them eating up making their parents relieved but had made lunches for them and knew that mischief would abound at kindergarten making April giggle along with Chompervand Pricat but Pricat had adopted a minion pup, a purple minion female named Lotus.

Sulley knew about her but was excited but was in various enrichment programs for minions with special needs.

Plus she and Willow were getting married which made Pricat very happy.

They were grabbing their backpacks but we're leaving the house getting in the car and buckling themselves in before they left but Hiro saw that Winter was quiet but understood.

He knew it would be okay but was excited along with Jelly and Peanut when they got out at the elementary school and their eyes widened in awe.

"Guys we just took a giant leap for pup kind." Jelly said.

He saw his brother and sister along with Hiro nod following their parents seeing other kids all around.

They made it to the kindergarten room but Pricat was talking to the teacher of the clasd as they saw other minion pups playing and finger painting making Hiro excited along with Jelly and Peanut but Winter wasn't so sure even if it was a minion school.

April saw that Jelly and Peanut had followed Hiro inside seeing Winter still there beside her makimg her understand.

"Sweetie, you might be scared but your brothers and cousin don't look scared plus Daddy and I will be back at the end of the day." she said.

"You promise, Mommy?" Winter asked.

April nodded kissing her head as she went in seeing her brothers playing with Nerf balls and Hiro was painting.

* * *

Kevin was surprised seeing a little minion pup in a tank made from him but he made himself happy but tired from helping bring it to the family, but Gru smiled seeing the pup and knew he was Kevin's but saw Kevin asleep.

"Daddy?" he said seeing Kevin asleep cuddling him.

"Yes but he's sleeping but you guys can hang out when he wakes up." Gru told him as the pup was around three years old which was cute but knew Kevin was a purple furred goofball but he was a good father to his pups.

Gru knew that the other pups would be surprised when they got home plus he knew Emily had started first grade today knowing a lot of their family were taking first steps today hooping Edith's teacher woukdn't call today plus Agnes didn't have many friends besides the minions and minion pups.


	2. Having Fun

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope people like plus I added the brain boosts into this story.**

**Plus Kero, Kevin's new pup is getting used to things.**

* * *

Later that afternoon Hiro, Jelly, Peanut and Winter were home from kindergarten but telling their parents about their first day which made April, Carl, Chomper and Pricat very happy and proud of them because they were growing up plus Cady's pup Tomago would be starting pre-school in a few days so Kevin was helping Cady with her ready for school.

"Who's the new pup with Uncle Kevin?" Hiro asked.

"That's Kero, the new pup he made but he's the same age as Tomago but I don't think he will go to pre-school yet." Sulley told her little brother wearing her tiara.

"Oh okay but we shoukd teach him how things work here, because I don't think he got a brain boost like we did." Hiro said making the young adult female purple minion agree since her brain had been boosted by the sun spots too but she hid that from her peers because they called her an nerd.

They saw their cousins at Minionbucks the coffeehouse some of the brain boosted purple minion adults had made which the others liked but the pups were getting smoothies and cookies or brownies there.

Gru was seeing them happy and bonding which was good because the minions were a close knit family so were bonding a lot.

* * *

Kero was very curious about his family plus he, his Dad and Purpke minion cousins had gotten brain boosts from sun spots so they were now gifted which impressed Gru and the others so knew that Hiro being brain boosted woukd cause mischief in kindergarten because he wouldn't be mentally challenged enough like at home, where there were lots of things that sparked his gifted young mind.

Pricat had explained to the kindergarten teacher about the brain boosts so in case Hiro got mischievous since at home Hiro was calm and mentally challenged so hoped that the teacher woukd give him some advanced stuff compared to his peers despite Chomper saying Hiro needed to be a pup and not a mini adult.

He was rough housing with Hiro which the male purple minion pup loved because he loved playing with his Dad and big sister.

"Be careful, Chomp!" Pricat told her husband.

"I will, but we're just having fun, Pri." Chomper told her seeing her sigh because she knew that they were horsing around but she didn't want anybody hurt seeing them stop afterva while.

Kero had seen and wanted to play too but the others were understanding but Kevin was explaining to him about their family seeing Tomago by herself making Kevin sigh at his God pup.


	3. Holidays Are Coming

"Woah, it's nearly Christmas meaning toys and other things!" Hiro said excitedly as Jelly, Peanut and Winter giggled at their cousin plus saw that Lei, Kevin's four year old adopted daughter was here sijce she didn't go to pre-school, but that was okay.

It was the beginning of December so it meant Christmas was coming but today was a school day so getting dressed warmly which confused Hiro since he was covered in thick yet soft purple fur makimg April along with Carl and Pricat giggle.

"Yes, but without warm clothes, you might freeze which we don't want." Pricat told her son.

They were having oatmeal for breakfast with honey but it was warming them up on the inside which they needed on a winter day making the adults smirk knowing a lot of antics would happen plus they could hear Hiro telling his cousin's a story his Mom had told him at bedtime.

"They're so sweet to each other, but stunned Lei isn't in school." April said.

"It's just Kevij's separation anxiety because he and Lei are very close, but Gru and Lucy are working on it but it'll work out." Pricat said as they'd made their pups's lunches.

* * *

At recess the minion pups saw it had snowed heavily meaning snow games since Carl had told Jelly, Peanut and Winter the snow games he and their uncles used to play like snowball fights or building a snow town plus they, along with their class were happy the teacher let them play outside

Most of the pups were throwing snowballs but Jelly, Peanut and Winter along with Hiro were building a snow fortress to keep out snow beasts.

"This is awesome, you know?" Jelly said as Hiro nodded.

"Do you think your Mom saw a snow beast, Hiro?" Winter adked softly.

"Well maybe, in the Minion Kingdom where my grandma is from." the male purple minion pup said but it was getting colder meaning the class had to go inside but inside, the pups were doing different things, since Hiro was painting makimg Peanut chuckle knowing their snow game had inspired him.

Later after school, the minion pups saw that Gru had brought down the tree meaning they were going to decorate it making them excited along with their parents and uncles but had homework to do, and pretty basic for kindergarten so they were done in no time.

"Hey guys, what is school like?" Lei asked softly.

"It's awesome plus we play with toys along with learn things but you should go too, as you're smart like we are." Peanut said

"My daddy gets scared when I'm not here, but maybe grandpa will help." the female purple minion pup said unaware April had heard but it was sweet and innocent hoping they would enjoy the holidays.


	4. Doing Magic

"C'mon Hiro, do the magic!" Lei said making the male purple minion pup nervous about showing his cousin's his magical powers because he was still learning to use them and both his Mom and grandmother were teaching him, so he guessed it was okay.

"Well, grandma did teach me snow magic." he replied making his cousin's excited.

He held out his purple furred hands in front of him focusing as magic unleashed making it snow Ibside making the pups happy especially Riley who was having fun.

In the kitchen of the Gru house Pricat sensed magic guessing Hiro was using his magic needing to go check sijce her charm had glowed meaning mischief was abounding knowing how Hiro got carried away using his magic.

"Woah, he froze the lab, turning it into a Wintery playground and hope the others aren't too mad." Pricat said seeing the minion pups sledding on toboggans as the brain boosted purple minions were playing too.

"Hiro-Piccino-Gru, did you accidentally freeze the lab?" she said seeing the minion pups curious and Hiro gulp knowing when his Mom used his full name, he was in trouble

"I kinda, maybe but my cousins wanted to have snow fun and to see me use my magic." the male purple minion pup said to her seeing her smirk.

Plus Kevin was lettingLei go to school after Christmas which made her cousins happy since Lei wanted to go to school.

* * *

The adults especially Gru were surprised Hiro had unleashed his magic in the lab getting the feeling his cousin's had asked him to even though he didn't want to so was seeing the minion pups drinking hot cocoa but Nick was shivering from being cold along with some of the other pups making their parents sigh.

Lei saw Hiro sneeze but hoped he was okay seeing him nod but Peanut and Jelly weren't feeling so good making their sister Winter worry along with April.

"Is it my fault, they're sick?" Hiro asked his Mom as Pricat shook her purple furred head at him.

"No, people and minions get sick this time of year, but your cousins will be okay plus your aunt is taking care of them." Pricat replied using her magic to thaw the lab relieving him along with Gru and Nefario getting to work along with the other minions and brain boosted purple minions.

Plus Pricat was putting Riley down for her nap making the minion pups nod knowing they had to be quiet so were playing with toys or colouring but Hiro was quiet hearing April had taken Jelly and Peanut home seeing Tadashi playing with blocks but knocking them down giggling as Winter chuckled at her littler brotjer

"He's just shy, Hiro plus it wasn't your fault my brothers got sick." she said making him relieved


End file.
